


Oh Well

by ShirlyBird



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, mentions The Waitress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyBird/pseuds/ShirlyBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Charlie regret what they have? oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Well

Charlie grabbed frantically at Dee's shirt, pulling it off her slender body. She stared at him as he focused on her revealed chest. She saw some hesitation, but he just kept going to unhook her bra. His eyes met with hers when he looked back up at her face. She looked almost...sad?

"Did I do something wrong?" Charlie asked. He was confused and stopped what he was doing but thought, "God, she looks so pretty right now."

"Charlie...what about The Waitress?" she asked tentatively. She wanted him so much right now but knew he would regret this when it was over.

"Well, what about her? She's not here right now." He hesitated. She still didn't looked convinced. "I want you, Dee. I don't really like girls, but you I like." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. With his lips still touching her skin, he glanced at her face, cheeks flushed, pupils growing bigger. He placed her hand down on the sofa and moved closer to kiss her. She moved towards him and they kissed slowly, the distance between their bodies becoming smaller and smaller. Without breaking the kiss, Dee straddled Charlie's lap and unhooked her bra. She broke the kiss and tilted his body to lean against the seat back and dropped the bra from her arms. He looked at her and put his hand between her breasts, his palm filling the space. She placed her hand on top of his and took hold of his hand. Slowly, she lifted herself off of his lap and, with his hand still in hers, led them both to her bed. 

Charlie looked at Dee from behind. Dee looked nothing like The Waitress, and strangely, that was okay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there's no sex description. This episode was just TOO sad. I knew I wanted to write something quickly but I just had too many emotions.


End file.
